Welcome to the Insanity!
by SinnohEevee
Summary: Ash's journey can be described in many ways, but normal isn't one of them. For some reason, wherever he goes, disaster follows. Ash will do better than in the anime (like being earning his Kanto Gym Badges), but his character will remain the same. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon even though I wish I did. Pokémon belongs to Game Freak.
1. RB - 1

It was May 22nd, 1996, a special day for a young boy living in Pallet Town named Ash Ketchum; it was his 10th birthday! Not only that but his mother, Delia, had an unexpected surprise for him.

"Here's your present Ash!" she said after they finished eating the cake.

"What is it mom?" the boy asked, as he took the wrapped box.

"It's a surprise," said his mother.

Opening the box, the boy was pleasantly surprised to see what it contained.

"A Poké Ball!" he exclaimed, amazed. "What kind of Pokémon is it?" he asked, excited.

"You will find out soon"

The boy took the Poké Ball and touched the button, which caused the ball to open and release a quadrupled brown fox Pokémon.

"Eevee!" it exclaimed.

"Wow! An Eevee!" said the boy, showing the biggest grin he had ever given. He immediately scratched the cute little fox on her forehead, obtaining a happy purr in return. "Thank you, mom!"

"You're welcome, honey!" said the woman, smiling at the sight of her son and his new Pokémon bonding so quickly.

It was March 31st, 1997, and Ash was watching the final match of Pokémon League Conference at Indigo Plateau.

"Gengar, use Hypnosis ", commanded a Trainer to his Ghost-type

The attack hit, causing the opponent's Pokémon to fell asleep.

"Nidorino, returned", said its Trainer, returning his sleeping Poison-type, before adding "Onix, go!" A giant rock snake materialized from its Poké Ball.

"Ash!", called his mother, seeing her son still awake.

"Yes, mom?" responded the boy.

"You should be asleep. If you're late to the lab, you may miss your chance to pick Charmander"

"I want to know who will win this match", the boy protested.

"You will learn about it tomorrow at the news. Now, honey, go to sleep before its too late."

"OK, mom!" said the boy before turning off the TV.

Ash's Voltorb alarm clock rang many times that morning, but not only he wouldn't wake up, he even ended up smashing it against the wall during his sleep. His mother had to wake him up by herself.

"Ash Ketchum! Wake up, honey!"

"Can I sleep more mom?"

"It's 7:30. Professor Oak will give out the starters in 30 minutes"

Seeing her son still snoring, the woman brought her Arcanine pet, Arca, and told her to lick her son.

"I am awake", said a laughing Ash, and scratched the forehead of the dog.

"Now, dress up quickly and go eat your breakfast," ordered the mother to her son.

After having some quick breakfast with Eevee, the raven-haired boy put the brown mammal on his shoulder and went running to Professor Oak's lab. Arriving near the building, he saw his former-childhood-friend-now-turned-rival, Gary Oak.

"I see you're late as always, Ash-boy", said the mahogany-haired boy, him too having an Eevee on his shoulder. "You should give up because you're never going to make it to the Indigo League", he added, with a grin.

"Don't listen to him, Ash. Plus, it's still 7:55 AM", said Leaf, a friendly rival of the raven-haired boy. She had a Cleffa on her shoulder.

When the time came, the Professor opened the door of his laboratory and let the three children in.

"Hello Gary, Ash, and Leaf," said the old man, before pointing to a table with three Poké Balls on it. Each ball has a symbol; the one containing Bulbasaur was marked with a leaf, the one containing Charmander was marked with a flame, and the one containing Squirtle was marked with a drop of water.

"While I know that each of you already has a Pokémon, it wouldn't hurt to give you each a regional starter. Since these Pokémon are hard to find in the wild, you must choose wisely which Pokémon you will pick", finished the Pokémon professor.

"That's easy gramps! I will go with Squirtle", said Gary.

"I like Charmander", said Ash.

"I always wanted Bulbasaur, plus, it fits with my name", said Leaf.

"Now that each of you made their choice, pick the Poké Ball of the Pokémon you want, and take one of these", said Gary's grandfather while pointing to three devices on the table.

"What are these?" asked Ash.

"This is called a Pokédex. It's an electronic Pokémon encyclopedia. If you point it at a Pokémon, it will give you information about that Pokémon's species. It also collects data about Pokémon you catch", said the old man. He also gave 4 Poké Balls to the three children. "Now, go on your journeys, try to catch as much Pokémon as you can, and try also to make Pallet Town proud at the League," finished the Pokémon professor.

"Don't worry gramps! I will catch all the Pokémon that are in Kanto", said a smirking Gary, before adding "you two better give up, I will become the best Pokémon Master in the world. Smell ya later gramps!"

"He doesn't change, does he?" asked Leaf, after the cocky boy left the lab.

"I hope this journey makes him more mature. It's not with this attitude that I became Champion", said Prof Oak.

"Ash, would you mind if we travel together to Pewter City?" asked Leaf.

"Of course not!"

"Thanks! You know, I am afraid of forests even since that incident…"

As Ash exited the building, he was met by his mother and a cheering crowd with "Go Ash Go" signs. Gary was arrogantly proclaiming that he will become the best Pokémon Master in the world, before leaving with his annoying cheerleaders who kept chanting "Gary, Gary is our man. If he can't do it, no one can"

"Oh Ash, I am so proud of you", she said while hugging him tightly, before adding "I am going to miss you so much. Stay safe and don't forget to change your underwear."

"Mom! You're embarrassing me!" exclaimed the boy.

"I see you got yourself another cute Pokémon. Hello Charmander!"

"Charmander", exclaimed the lizard, happy.

"Just watch me catch all the Pokémon in Kanto, right Charmander and Eevee?" said the boy. Eevee made a thrilling sound while Charmander cried his name.

"I am so proud of my boy. Before you leave, I have something for you. It's your own Pokégear, don't forget to call me", said Delia Ketchum.

"Thanks, mom! I promise that I won't forget to call you", said the boy while taking the device and hugging his mother tightly.

Like the overexcited kid he was, Ash started running towards the hill separating Pallet Town from Route 1. His Eevee tried to attract his attention to something, pointing a paw towards the city they just left, but to no avail. After she finished talking to her aunt, Leaf looked around and facepalmed at seeing Ash on the hill without her. She started running after him. But as Ash reached the summit, he noticed something in the sky. Wondering what it was, he pointed his Pokédex at it.

 **Ho-Oh**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Category: Rainbow Pokémon**

 **Description: It will reveal itself before a pure-hearted trainer by shining its bright rainbow-coloured wings.**

"A pure-hearted Trainer?" exclaimed the boy. "Does it think I have a pure heart?" he wondered. He then heard footsteps and a familiar voice calling him.

"Ash!" shouted someone behind him.

"Leaf?"

"Ash, did you forget that we are supposed to travel together to Pewter City," she said, in a reproach.

"Oops! Sorry! I forgot"

"It's no big deal," she said, before adding "By the way, I think I saw a Pokémon flying, but it's something I have never seen before. Maybe it was my imagination," she finished, wondering.

"I too saw it, it's a Pokémon called Ho-Oh"

"Ho-Oh?"

"Yes. The Pokédex said it appears to a pure-hearted Trainer."

"Knowing you, that wouldn't surprise me," said the girl, before adding "it's good that it decided to show itself at that moment, else it would have been harder to catch up to you"

"Sorry!"

"No need to apologize again. I already am used to you. Also, how about we check what the Pokédex has to say about our Pokémon before we start catching others?"

"Great idea", said Ash, before he took a look at his Pokédex.

He started with his Starter.

 **Eevee**

 **Gender: F**

 **Ability: Anticipation**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Category: Evolution Pokémon**

 **Moves: Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, and Sand Attack.**

 **Description: Possessing an unbalanced and unstable genetic makeup, it conceals many possible evolutions. Its genes are easily influenced by its surroundings. Even its face starts to look like that of its Trainer.**

He then looked at what the little electronic encyclopedia had to say about his Regional Starter.

 **Charmander**

 **Gender: M**

 **Ability: Blaze**

 **Type: Fire**

 **Category: Lizard Pokémon**

 **Moves: Scratch and Growl**

 **Description: From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out.**

His friend did the same, starting with Cleffa then with Bulbasaur.

 **Cleffa**

 **Gender: F**

 **Ability: Magic Guard**

 **Type: Fairy**

 **Category: Star Shape Pokémon**

 **Moves: Pound, Charm, and Encore**

 **Description: Because of its unusual, star-like silhouette, people believe that it came here on a meteor. On nights with many shooting stars, they gather in packs and dance in circles. If you should see them, something good will happen!**

 **Bulbasaur**

 **Gender: F**

 **Ability: Chlorophyll**

 **Type: Grass/Poison**

 **Category: Seed Pokémon**

 **Moves: Tackle and Growl**

 **Description: It can go for days without eating a single morsel. In the bulb on its back, it stores energy.**

As the two Pallet Town natives entered the large route surrounded by oak trees on its both sides, they were met by a small electric shock. Ash looked at the culprit, who was smiling mischievously. He had no time to reach for his Pokédex as the mouse was charging another attack, so he sent out Eevee against it.

"Eevee, use Tackle", shouted the Trainer.

The fox-like Pokémon obliged, but got hit by a Thunder Shock. Pichu started recharging his attack.

"Dodge and use Sand Attack, then Tackle"

The quadrupled fox-like Pokémon got out of the way of the Thunder Shock before it hit and threw sand on Pichu's face. While the mouse was trying to get the sand away from him, she Tackled him. Ash spared no time and lobbed a Poké Ball at Pichu, the device wobbled thrice, and there was a click.

"I caught a Pichu!" exclaimed the Trainer, with a pose. Eevee congratulated him with a thrill.

He took his Pokédex and looked at Pichu's entry.

 **Pichu**

 **Gender: M**

 **Ability: Lightning Rod**

 **Type: Electric**

 **Category: Tiny Mouse Pokémon**

 **Moves: Thunder Shock and Charm**

 **Description: Despite this Pokémon's cute appearance, those who want to live with one should prepare to be on the receiving end of its electric jolts.**

Ash's stomach started to rumble, which drew a chuckle from Leaf.

"I guess it's time for a break. Let's sit under that big tree," said the girl, pointing to a tree taller than the rest located at fifty centimetres from them. Once they sat down, Ash let his Regional Starter and his newly-captured Pokémon out of their Poké Balls.

"Ouch!" he shouted, after receiving an electric shock. The culprit was grinning.

"What was that for?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

"What you did wasn't nice," said Charmander in Pokémon, angry.

"And what will you do if I do it again?"

Charmander's flame grew slightly hotter. "Don't test me", he said.

Each of the humans called for the Pokémon to come eating, serving them Berries they had in their backpacks. As Leaf was trying to put more ketchup on her hamburger, she realized that the bottle was gone. Turning around, she saw the culprit and went after him.

"Gotcha", she said, taking the bottle from him, earning a Thunder Shock in return.

"Pichu! That wasn't nice at all!" shouted his Trainer, who had been giving more food to the Pokémon. "Apologize now!" he ordered. The mouse responded by shocking him. Seeing this, Charmander became enraged, and run after the rodent, slapping him with his tail, which sent Pichu flying. Bulbasaur caught him with her vine, avoiding the little mouse more injury.

"Hey! Knock it off!" shouted Ash to Pichu and Charmander, trying to avoid more tensions between the two Pokémon.

"I don't think that was necessary, Charmander," said Eevee to him.

"Did you see what he did?"

"I know he's a jerk, but violence isn't always the answer."

"He needs to improve his behaviour."

"I agree. Hopefully, Ash manages to make him improve."

Now that everyone, including Ash, was full, the two Pallet Town Trainers returned all of their Pokémon to their Poké Balls (save for Eevee and Cleffa) and continued walking the long route. It would take 3 days for them to reach the next city, so they would have to sleep under the stars. But for now, what the Trainers needed was more Pokémon. Looking right, Ash saw a potential new capture at a distance away. He took out his Pokédex and pointed it at the creature. While, like with many common Pokémon, he already knew what it was, he still wanted to see what the encyclopedia had to say about it.

 **Pidgey**

 **Type: Normal/Flying**

 **Category: Tiny Bird Pokémon**

 **Description: Pidgey has an extremely sharp sense of direction. It is capable of unerringly returning home to its nest, however far it may be removed from its familiar surroundings.**

Holding a Poké Ball in one hand, Ash sent out Charmander.

"Charmander, use Scratch" commanded his Trainer.

The orange lizard ran towards its target, startling it. The bird started flapping its wings, but while doing so, Charmander managed to Scratch it. His Trainer took no time in throwing an empty Poké Ball at the bird, and it clicked.

"I caught a Pidgey!" exclaimed Ash, making a pose with the device. Both Eevee and Charmander congratulated him in their language.

As Ash spotted Pidgey, Leaf spotted a familiar rodent Pokémon at her left and sent her Grass-type to catch it.

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle", she ordered.

"Saur", said her Regional Starter, and she launched herself at the purple rodent. The latter managed to move out of the way a few centimeters, but it soon was attacked again by the Grass-type. It was immediately hit by a Poké Ball, and soon enough, it was caught. Leaf took out her Pokédex to see what it said about her new capture.

 **Rattata**

 **Gender: F**

 **Ability: Guts**

 **Type: Normal**

 **Category: Rat Pokémon**

 **Moves: Tackle**

 **Description: Will chew on anything with its fangs. If you see one, it is certain that 40 more live in the area.**

"Well, now my Pokédex has 3 Pokémon registered", said the female Trainer, happy.

As the Sun was starting to set, the two humans sat down and begun to take their stuff out of their backpacks. This is where they will sleep. Unfortunately, that zone of very large oak trees was considered by some brown bird Pokémon to be their territory, and so they started to aggressively attack the humans, who had to quickly put their stuff back, and the Pokémon on the shoulder of each Trainer with repeated Pecks. Both Ash and Leaf tried to reach to their Poké Balls, but the Spearow's attack grew too painful, so they had no choice but to run for their lives from the psychotic birds. Suddenly, something crossed Leaf's mind, it was risky as it could slow her down, but she decided it was worth the risk. Grabbing Ash's hand, she teleported.

"Huh?" exclaimed Ash, baffled.

"I decided to take the risk, and teleported us."

"Good thing you're a psychic. Also, it was you who told me about my special powers."

"Yeah, but my skills aren't very good."

"I understand. It's the same with my Aura skills.

"I wonder where we are," started the girl, before adding "this city looks familiar…"

Suddenly, they heard an alarm sound coming from the nearby Pokémon Centre. They saw a large Meowth balloon approaching about the building, and went to see what was going on.


	2. RB - 2

Two thieves were floating in a Meowth balloon, approaching the Pokémon Centre.

"A wanted poster, how flattering!" exclaimed Jessie.

"This picture makes me look terrible", added James, holding a poster about the two humans.

"Terrible? You should be happy the photographer captured the real you," said the red-haired woman.

"Exactly!" exclaimed the blue-haired man.

"We will show these punkies!"

"The people of Viridian City will be sorry they ever saw this face."

"We are all sorry to see your face. Stay focused, we are here to capture rare Pokémon, Meowth!" said a talking cat.

Meanwhile, an alarm sound started ringing in the city's Pokémon Centre, alerting people of the approach of the thieves.

"How dare they act like we're criminals? They should welcome Team Rocket!" exclaimed James.

"We will teach them to respect that name," said Jessie.

At the same moment that Ash and Leaf entered the Pokémon Centre, two Poké Balls landed on the floor. A spherical Pokémon burst out of its Poké Ball and started using Smokescreen, blurring everyone's vision, while a snake Pokémon started destroying the computers.

"Prepare for trouble!" a sudden voice said.

"Make it double!" added another.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples without our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth! That's right!"

"Team Rocket?" exclaimed Leaf.

"Yes, we are Team Rocket," said Meowth.

"Team Rocket, are these…?" started Ash, getting bad memories.

"Yes, they are the same criminal organization that took me as a child," said Leaf.

"How dare you accuse us of kidnapping children?" asked James.

"Da Boss would never order such a thing," added Meowth.

"Plus, we have no use for little twerps," said Jessie.

"What are you criminals here for?" asked Ash.

"We are after the Pokémon here, obviously, and I see that you and your friend have some rare one on your shoulders," said Jessie.

"I am not going to let you steal them!" exclaimed an angry Leaf.

"Calm down little twerpette, it's not like you can stop us," replied the woman.

"And what can little kids like you do against Team Rocket?" added James.

"Ekans, attack!"

"Koffing, you too!"

"Charmander, go!"

"You too Bulbasaur!"

"Ekans, use Poison Sting on Charmander."

"Koffing, use Sludge on Bulbasaur!"

"Charmander, use Scratch!"

"Bulbasaur, use Tackle!"

The lizard quickly went to Scratch the snake, but the attack didn't do much, after getting Intimidated by Ekans. The Poison-type responded with Poison Sting, heavily damaging the Fire-type. While the Grass-type was trying to Tackle the opponent, she received heavy damage.

"Charmander!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Muwahahaha! You two think you stand a chance?" said Jessie.

"We are not Team Rocket for nothing!" added James.

"And I am going to be the top cat for da Boss!"

"Charmander, use Scratch again!"

"Bulbasaur, use Growl"

"Ekans, Poison Sting!"

"Koffing, Sludge!"

Charmander, however, used a new move; Ember, before getting Poison Sting. Bulbasaur Growled on the enemies, then surprised everyone by Vine Whipping Koffing, before getting Sludged. Charmander's Blaze activated, but since he was Poisoned, he collapsed and was rendered unable to battle.

"Charmander!" exclaimed Ash, before returning him to his Poké Ball.

Bulbasaur too was in a bad position, and she simultaneously got hit by both of Ekans' Poison Sting and Koffing's Sludge, rendering her unconscious.

"Bulbasaur!" exclaimed Leaf, before returning her to her Poké Ball.

"Hahaha! You twerps really thought you could defeat us?" said Meowth.

Suddenly, they heard a police siren from the outside.

"Oh crap! We were so focused on the Pokémon of the twerps that we didn't go after the other Pokémon in this Centre", said James, before dropping a Smoke Ball.

As the smoke cleared, the two criminals were no longer there.

"They got away!" exclaimed Ash.

"If only our Pokémon were stronger…" said Leaf.

The two Trainers gave their injured Pokémon to Nurse Joy and sat to wait.

"One must be really low to try to steal injured Pokémon!" exclaimed Ash.

"Yes, but it's not like Team Rocket cares about morals. If you saw how they handle their stolen Pokémon you would be horrified," replied Leaf.

"I remember you telling me about that."

Flashback…

"Here are the Pokémon you will work with," said a Rocket, presenting the creatures to the kidnapped children. Leaf was assigned a frightened Cleffa.

"Here in Team Rocket, we see Pokémon as nothing but tools. Here's a whip, if your Pokémon doesn't obey your commands, whip it. You can even whip it if it obeys your commands, just for fun," added the criminal, which made Leaf's blood boil.

"Now, take your Pokémon, and order them to fight," the grunt ordered.

Leaf and Cleffa were paired against an opponent having an Eevee.

"Begin!" shouted the thug.

The children could all see the assigned Pokémon were all frightened.

"So, what if they are frightened? Order them to fight or you will all get whipped with no mercy!"

"The way you treat Pokémon is disgusting!" exclaimed Leaf.

"What did you say brat?", said the thug, running with a whip towards the girl. The girl was running, but as the criminal was about to overtake her, she disappeared.

"Team Rocket is really bad, and I won't allow them to get away next time", said Ash.

"Me neither. We will train our Pokémon. I will make it my mission to take down Team Rocket," added his friend.

Ash went to call his mother. While he had his Pokégear, he preferred to call by videophone.

"Hello! This is the Ketchum residence!" said the voice at the other end.

"Hello, Mom!"

"Hi, honey! Is everything OK? Plus, how comes you're not calling from your Pokégear?"

"I prefer being able to see you."

"Where are you?"

"At the Pokémon Centre of Viridian City."

"Already at Viridian City? It took your late dad three days to reach that city."

"We were getting chased by a flock of Spearow so Leaf teleported us."

"You were getting chased by Spearow?"

"Yes, I don't know why."

"But don't let that discourage you, your Pokémon are here for you."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Bye, honey!

"Bye, mom!"

Five minutes later, one of the videophones rang.

"Hello, Ash!"

"Hello, Professor Oak!

"Your mom told me you're already reached Viridian City."

Yes, I did."

"And you and Leaf were chased by a flock of Spearow, right?"

"Yes."

"Glad you made it. I should tell the authorities about that. Where's Leaf?"

"She's talking with her dad."

"OK. So how's your Pokédex going? Gary bets a million yen you wouldn't have caught a single Pokémon by now."

A grin formed on Ash's face.

"I caught a Pichu and a Pidgey," he said, with a chuckle.

"Good! And what did Leaf catch?"

"I caught a Rattata.", said the girl, catching Ash by surprise.

"Well, good.

"Professor, I have another thing to say."

"Yes, Ash."

"I saw a rare Pokémon."

"You did?"

"Yes, the Pokédex says it's called Ho-Oh."

The old man was about to fall from his chair.

"You said you saw Ho-Oh, and the Pokédex recorded it?"

"Yes."

"That's splendid Ash. It brings me back some fond memories."

"Yes, I remember when you told us about meeting Suicune and Celebi." Said the girl.

"And how you saved Celebi from a poacher, and later caught it."

"That's right! I have to go, if you two need anything from me, you know where to call."

"Bye, Professor!"

"Bye, Professor!"

"Bye Ash, bye Leaf!"

After an hour of waiting, the nurse came back with the now-healed Pokémon.

"Ash, Leaf, your Pokémon are now fully healed."

The two children went to the counter to pick up their delighted Pokémon.

"Will you stay here for the night?" asked the health professional.

"What do you think, Leaf?"

"Would be good."

"Well, here are the keys." The nurse gave each one a key to a different room since they were from opposite genders.

Ash's stomach rumbled, making Leaf and Nurse Joy laugh.

"Sorry!" he said, embarrassed.

"If you two are hungry, there's a restaurant downstairs."

"Nice!" exclaimed Ash.

"What about our sandwiches, Ash?"

"True!"

"You can also buy food that you can eat on the road," said the nurse.

The two Trainers took the stairs and went down. The lower floor had much useful stuff for Trainers, like a restaurant that sells both foods for humans and Pokémon, a Poké Mart, and plenty of big tables. Ash and Leaf took the central table and started unpacking their stuff.

"Come on out, everyone!" said Ash, releasing Charmander, Pidgey, and Pichu. Leaf released Bulbasaur and Rattata. Upon coming out of its Poké Ball, Pichu delivered an electric shock to his Trainer.

"What was that for?"

The little mouse said nothing and went to eat with the other Pokémon, Ash and Leaf made sure he won't see the bottle of ketchup. After everyone was full, the two humans went to sleep. The next day would be a long one.

Author Notes:

1\. Yes, Jessie and James are that oblivious to the true nature of their criminal organization. Remember their boss fantasies.

2\. Professor Oak didn't tell anyone that Celebi took him through time. He wanted to preserve the timeline.


	3. RB - 3

The next day, the two Pallet Town natives were back on the road; this time to Pewter City. It will be the site of their first Gym Battle. The Viridian Forest was a place full of tall trees, which blocks most of the sunlight.

"What were already the Gyms we have to face?" asked Ash.

"Let's see… We have Pewter, Cerulean, Vermillion, Celadon, Fuchsia, Saffron, Cinnabar, and Viridian.", responded the girl, counting on her finger.

"You said Viridian?", asked the boy.

"Yes, but I heard on the news that he's closed for an indefinite period. Plus, he only accepts challengers with 7 Badges"

"So, our next stop will be Pewter's Gym."

"Yes."

"And it's a Rock Gym, right?"

"Correct! Do you remember what Rock is weak to?"

"No, only that's weak to Water."

"You would have remembered better if you paid more attention in class."

"I only cared about the battles."

"You need to know your type match-ups to win a battle "

"Well, type match-up isn't everything. Any Pokémon that's strong enough can win."

"We just got our Pokémon yesterday."

"You Will see, if I train Charmander enough and put my faith in him, we will win"

"You sure that'd a good idea?"

"Of course, I am!"

Knowing how stubborn her friend was, the girl decided not to pursue the matter any further.

Unbeknown to them, two thieves and a talking cat spotted them.

"Da twerps are here", said Meowth.

"They are coming straight towards our trap", said James.

"And I will have that cute Eevee and that cute Cleffa for me", said Jessie, laughing.

As the two children were walking in the deep forest, they fell the ground giving way beneath them.

"What happened?" asked a surprised Leaf.

"We fell in a hole", said Ash.

As he was saying these words, an outstretched mechanical arm was taking something off his shoulder.

"Eevee", came a distressed voice.

"Cleffa", came another one.

Looking above them, the children saw who the culprit was.

"Team Rocket, again?" asked Leaf.

"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie from a big Meowth-shaped balloon.

"Make it double!" added James.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! That's right!"

"You guys again?" asked Ash.

"Were you stalking us?" asked his friend.

"Of course! You two have some rare Pokémon, and we in Team Rocket are there to steal Pokémon," said Jessie.

"And children," added Leaf, angry.

"No way! The Boss would never order such a thing!" said James.

Having no time to waste, Ash and Leaf got out of the hole and went after the balloon, which was too high for their powers, earning laughs from the trio.

Taking a Poké Ball from his pocket, Ash called out his Flying-type.

"Pidgey! Follow this balloon!" he ordered.

Making a chirp, the Pokémon went after the Meowth-shaped balloon.

"Looks like da twerps are following us," said Meowth.

"We need to go faster," said Jessie.

"We are in a balloon, it's the wind that controls our speed and we have no Flying-types" reminded James.

While he was talking, Pidgey poked a hole in the Meowth-shaped balloon, which started to fall.

"Oh! Oh!" said Meowth.

Speeding, the two young Trainers managed to catch up with the thieves. Not wanting to give up, the latter sent out their Pokémon.

"Ekans!"

"Koffing!"

Ash and Leaf did likewise.  
"Charmander!"  
"Bulbasaur!"

"Ekans, use Poison Sting on Charmander!" said Jessie.

"Koffing, use Sludge on Bulbasaur!" said James.

"Charmander, use Ember!" exclaimed Ash.

"Bulbasaur, use Wine Whip!" exclaimed Leaf.

Small balls of fire came out from the lizard's mouth at the snake, who fired poisonous white darts at him and Bulbasaur. Koffing opened his mouth and expelled sludge, which Bulbasaur hit with her whips, only managing to dissipate part of it due to her attack being Grass-typed. Fortunately, being the faster Pokémon, Charmander had already fired a second Ember attack before he could be hit by Sludge, causing an explosion when the two attacks collided, which startled the two foe Pokémon. The lizard profited from that distraction to launch more Embers at the opponents before they could respond, then blocked an incoming Poison Sting attack with his newly-learned Metal Claw which replaced Scratch and firing another Ember attack.

"Ekans, use Wrap at the lizard", said Jessie's command.

"Koffing, ignore Bulbasaur and use Sludge on him," said James.

As Ekans got closer to Charmander, he was met with more Embers, rendering him unable to battle further. Koffing used the lizard's distraction to fire dirty sludges at him, but Charmander was faster so his attacks landed first while Bulbasaur was whipping Koffing from behind. The Poison Gas Pokémon could no longer take it, and collapsed, unable to continue.

With their Pokémon unable to continue battling, and with Charmander angrily staring them, the Team Rocket trio didn't have many options. Reacting quickly, both Jessie and James dropped a Smoke Ball each, using the opportunity to Return their Pokémon and escape via jets, forgetting the cage containing Cleffa and Eevee.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again," they said in unison, as the smoke cleared.

The thieves finally gone, the two children ran to their captured Pokémon. Taking the cage, Ash started wondering how to open it, when Leaf got an idea.

"Ash, have your Charmander weaken the metal with Ember."

The lizard got near his Trainer, and after warning the trapped Pokémon, heated the bars with Ember, and surprised everyone, broke them open with Metal Claw.

"Wow! I didn't know Charmander knows Metal Claw," said Leaf.

"He must have learned it during the battle," said Ash.

Free, Cleffa and Eevee ran to the two humans, and were met with tight hugs.

"Cleffa!"  
"Eevee!"

"I am so glad to see you back, Eevee!" said the boy.

"I was so worried about you Cleffa!" said the girl.

A.N.: Sorry for taking a long time to update this, but I frequently struggle with author block, and real life doesn't help. Unfortunately, I can't predict when I will post a chapter, but I will soon starter working on chapter 4.


End file.
